


Capítulo único - Meu vizinho virou um hamster

by Seokmin1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy, hamster - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmin1288/pseuds/Seokmin1288
Summary: Do Kyungsoo se vê destruído com a separação dos pais. Preocupado e com medo que isso acontecesse com ele e seu amigo Jongin, decidi se distanciar do maior. Entretanto, anos depois a deusa Dajagu ajuda Jongin a se aproximar da antiga paixonite, transformando Kyungsoo em um hamster.Oneshot vencedora do concurso KaiSooBook.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3





	Capítulo único - Meu vizinho virou um hamster

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite meu povo bonito,  
> Esta fanfic foi escrita para um projeto maravilhoso chamado KaiSooBook então estou muito animada para saber se vocês gostam!  
> Eu quero agradecer a Sara que me ajudou como se não houvesse amanhã, além de betar esta fanfic.  
> A lenda, personagens, cidades e livros usadas na fic são reais!  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Essa história estará em um livro de oneshot.

# Capítulo único - Meu vizinho virou um hamster

#### Danyang, Chungcheong, Coréia do Sul, 2010 

A brisa tocava com carinho os sinos que pendurados perto da janela aberta da escola elementar de Danyang emitia uma melodia suave, admirado com o belo som que o objeto reluzente fazia o pequeno Kim Jongin balançava as mãos enquanto rodopiava na sala, ele amava o sentimento de felicidade que a dança o trazia. A criança dançava animada perto do seu brinquedo favorito quando pela sala vazia ecoou uma risada escandalosa, rapidamente o outro parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para a porta azul de correr que deixava a mostra os dois valentões de outra sala. Os dois meninos um pouco mais velho que o menor, entraram na sala rindo, aproximaram-se do aluno pegando em seu braço com força. 

— Você é uma mulherzinha mesmo Kim Jongin — gritava um dos valentões enquanto o empurrava na parede. — Você envergonha seus pais.

O sol com medo do que via começou a se esconder desaparecendo no horizonte, mas antes que as lágrimas doloridas pudessem escorrer em seu rosto uma voz reconfortante chamou a atenção de todos para a entrada. 

— O seu preconceito que envergonha as pessoas — disse outra pessoa.

Encostado na porta de madeira, Kyungsoo os encarava com a sua melhor expressão de deboche que poderia fazer naquele momento. O pequeno tinha uma aparência inocente, seus olhos redondos e brilhantes sempre se destacavam de uma forma única, o cabelo moreno penteado perfeitamente, era curto e sempre organizado e mesmo que pulasse ou corresse seu cabelo nunca perdia a forma. 

— Por que vocês não acham outra pessoa pra encher o saco? — Perguntou ainda parado.  
— Veio defender o seu amiguinho? — Rebateu um dos mais velhos.  
— Eu não tenho tempo para ficar batendo papo com vocês.

O vento que soprava forte lá fora balançou as cortinas deixando voar algumas folhas de uma mesa próxima, ligeiramente aproveitando a falta de atenção dos mais velhos Kyungsoo se aproximou e puxou Jongin para perto de si, correndo logo depois pelos corredores vazios da escola. 

(...)

Os amigos ofegantes respiravam fundo tentando acalmar os nervos, nunca tinham corrido tão rápido.  
— Por que você não bateu neles Jongin? — questionou Kyungsoo ainda sem ar.  
— Eu não sou corajoso como você, Soo.  
— Não é questão de coragem seu idiota, é questão de lutar por aquilo que você ama, se você ama dançar então dance. 

O mas alto encarou o vizinho por um tempo, era incrível como ele tinha uma opinião certa sobre tudo apesar de ser apenas uma criança. Kim Jongin era uma criança que sempre dava o seu melhor naquilo que amava, tinha um cabelo maior que do amigo e um olhar amendoado que sempre prestava atenção às coisas em sua volta. 

— Na próxima vez vou lutar pelo que amo! — exclamou, fechando os olhinhos.  
— Irei acreditar — disse Kyungsoo, em meio a risada. 

As luzes brilhantes do templo mais famoso da cidade começava lentamente a acender iluminando o caminho entre as árvores. Jongin respirou fundo e se sentou no chão de concreto que ainda quente por causa do sol fazia uma trilha até a entrada do enorme lugar.

— Acho que podemos ficar mais um tempo aqui. — Concluiu Kyungsoo se sentando ao lado do amigo.  
— Sabia que tem uma história sobre esse templo que poucas pessoas sabem? — O outro engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça negando saber ou querer escutar qualquer história assustadora que Kim o fosse contar.  
— Bom, minha mãe uma vez me contou…  
— Minha decisão de não querer escutar não conta? — Interrompeu Kyungsoo, encolhido.  
Jongin deu uma risada desengonçada e continuou:  
— Você está vendo aquela montanha atrás do templo? Ali tem uma trilha de pedra que o leva para um pequeno templo abandonado no meio da floresta, minha mãe fala que se você for lá e contar seus problemas a deusa da montanha de alguma forma ajuda a resolver.  
— Isso é ridículo! — exclamou Do, se levantando.  
— Claro que não, ela já me ajudou uma vez!  
— Como? Te ajudando a achar seu brinquedo perdido? — Debochou do amigo, pronto para ir embora.

Kim ficou em silêncio por um tempo pensando na melhor resposta e em meio ao um sorriso tímido respondeu com toda sua sinceridade:

— Ela me trouxe você.

Kyungsoo deu um pulo e cobriu o rosto com a mão escondendo sua vergonha, seu coração batia rápido e seu estômago enchia de borboletas. Era tudo muito novo e ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então apenas deu um sorriso carinhoso e agradeceu.  
As estrelas brilharam como nunca naquela noite na pacata cidade, uma noite que nunca sairia do coração de duas pessoas destinadas a estarem juntas. 

#### Danyang, Chungcheong, Coréia do Sul, 2020 

O cabelo castanho de Jongin pingava por causa do suor, alguns resmungos saiam de sua boca que mesmo dormindo ainda continuava rosada. 

— Eu nunca quis que você se sentisse assim. Me perdoa… Kyung… 

Ele se remexia na cama quando o despertador tocou alto no quarto vibrando em cima da mesa, Kim abriu os olhos lentamente se dando conta que tudo aquilo tinha sido apenas uma lembrança, passou a mão pelo cabelo e respirou fundo, como sentia falta daquela época onde eram apenas os dois contra o mundo. 

— Você não é mais uma criança Jongin — resmungou se levantando. — As coisas não vão voltar a ser como era antes não importa o que você faça. 

A água do chuveiro estava gelada, ela escorria pelo seu corpo delicado que se movia lentamente por causa da preguiça. Kim Jongin sempre fora uma pessoa um tanto interessante o jovem tinha uma altura desejável um corpo definido e um maxilar afiado, porém a sua personalidade era parecida com a de um grande urso manhoso. Kai como era conhecido pelos amigos, tinha uma alma bondosa e um carinho enorme por todas as pessoas, podia se dizer até que ele era o homem dos sonhos, mas para o rapaz existiam duas coisas que ele amava ainda mais do que qualquer coisa, a dança e seu rabugento vizinho Do Kyungsoo e naquele dia ele podia fazer essas duas coisas sem ter que dar explicações.

— Jongin? Você está atrasado para a aula de dança. — Sua mãe gritou no pé da escada.  
— Já estou descendo mãe — respondeu enquanto terminava de se arrumar. — Hoje sinto que ele vai me cumprimentar — cochichou consigo mesmo.

O barulho estranho da escada chamou a atenção da senhora Kim que sorria ao ver o filho descer. Sua mãe tinha um rosto jovial, uma pele bronzeada e lábios que pareciam ter sidos desenhados pelo criador. Quem a visse com certeza não diria que tinha mais de 40 anos.

— Como você está bonito — Completou o abraçando. —, e cheiroso. Para que isso tudo para uma aula?  
— Gosto de estar sempre bonito para o Soo… Quero dizer para o sol que nasce tão bonito todos os dias. 

Sua mãe franziu a sobrancelha e deu uma risada reconfortante, ela pousou um beijo em seu rosto e disse sorrindo:

— Mande um oi para Kyungsoo. 

A rua naquela manhã de domingo estava quieta, talvez por ser um dia onde todos se encontravam preguiçosos demais para fazer qualquer coisa, porém uma pequena pessoa esperava pelo seu professor mais querido. 

— Seung o que você está fazendo aqui fora? — questionou Jongin, atravessando a rua e vindo em sua direção.  
— O hyung brigou comigo de novo — falou o mais novo da família Do. — Kim lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso e se sentou ao seu lado.  
— Sabe quando eu era pequeno o seu irmão e eu éramos melhores amigos. — O mais velho deu um longo suspiro e continuou: — Então sei muitos segredos sobre ele.  
— Minha avó sempre fala que ele era uma criança legal naquela época. — Interrompeu o menor.  
— Naquela época? — questionou, curioso.  
— Sim. — O menino ficou quieto por um tempo pensando se deveria conversar sobre aquilo, quando depois um longo questionamento terminou. — Antes do divórcio dos meus pais, na verdade, eu era muito novo para me lembrar de como as coisas eram, mas sabe minha avó fala bastante sobre o passado. 

Era engraçado como ele lembrava o seu irmão quando tinha 7 anos, Seung possuía um cabelo moreno curto, que crescia ao longo do seu pescoço e enormes olhos redondos que sempre brilhavam em suas aulas de dança, Jongin deu um sorriso de lado e afagou o cabelo do menino.

— Você é muito novo para se preocupar com isso. — Lembrou o mais velho. — Que tal irmos para a nossa aula? 

(...) 

A melodia da música repercutia pela sala de estar da residência Do. Os sofás de couro avermelhado e o tapete felpudo se encontrava empilhados no canto do lugar que era usado para os treinos de Seung, o pequeno possuía um simples sonho de ser o melhor dançarino do show de talentos da sua escola naquele ano, por isso todos os domingos seu vizinho capitão do clube de dança o ajudava nas acrobacias e rodopios que sempre eram os mais difíceis para ele.

— Muito bem Seung! — exclamava Jongin, sentado no chão analisando os movimentos. — Apenas lembre de não virar tanto o calcanhar naquela parte senão você pode se machucar. 

O tilintar das xícaras chamou a atenção dos dois meninos que pararam o que estavam fazendo, Jongin olhou para a porta com certa curiosidade esperando para ver quem entraria, a cada movimento da maçaneta seu coração palpitava e a cada passo da pessoa sua respiração acelerava, depois de alguns segundos dolorosos uma gentil senhora entrou no lugar sorrindo e chamando-os para uma pausa, o mais velho suspirou e aceitou a xícara de chá. A senhora Do, tinha uma expressão bondosa e belos olhos arredondados, uma característica comum naquela família, tinha uma cabelo moreno que apesar da idade não possuía nenhum fio branco. 

— Obrigada por ajudar o nosso pequeno Seung com a coreografia Kai. — Agradeceu, dando um sorriso confortável e sentando em uma cadeira próxima.  
— Não precisa agradecer senhora Do, considero ele um irmão para mim — respondeu afagando o cabelo da criança que ria alto.

Os três riam juntos falando sobre como Seung estava animado para aquele show e como ele com certeza deveria ganhar o prêmio apenas pela força de vontade, quando foram interrompidos por uma presença estranha, parado, encostado no batente da porta, Kyungsoo os encarava com uma expressão fria, do qual qualquer um que olhasse, saberia que algum rancor existia ali. O garoto de cabelos pretos com um pijama no corpo não disse absolutamente nada. Apenas ficou ali, observando aquela agitação toda em sua sala de estar. Tamanha era a vontade de expulsar Jongin de sua casa, e queria transmitir todo aquele ódio falso para todos presentes. Entretanto, segurou a fala em sua garganta, desejando que o maior entendesse que era a hora de ir embora, não que ele não conseguisse ficar mais algumas horas escutando a risada desengonçada do outro.

— Bom já está tarde e vocês precisam descansar. — Concluiu Jongin, olhando pela janela. Se levantou e pegou suas coisas.  
— Fica mais um pouco Kai hyung. — Pediu o mais novo o abraçando. — Você ainda não viu meu hamster! A mamãe comprou para mim no meu aniversário ano passado e o nome dele é… 

Entretanto, antes que a criança pudesse terminar sua sentença sua avó o pegou no colo e com um sorriso no rosto explicou que estava tarde e que Jongin precisava descansar para a escola no outro dia. A senhora Do sempre achou que os dois meninos se davam muito bem e podiam conquistar o mundo se quisessem, porém depois do grande buraco que sua filha deixou na família, ela entendeu que Kyungsoo se fecharia a qualquer tipo de relacionamento, principalmente com o vizinho que sempre foi o ponto fraco do neto. Por causa disso, quando os meninos estavam no mesmo cômodo, ela sentia uma forte atração que no fim acabava em ódio e isso era difícil para ela entender, então preferia acabar antes que virasse uma briga. Seung entendeu que era hora dele ir e em meio ao choro e birra se despediu do seu vizinho favorito.

(...) 

Já havia amanhecido na pequena Danyang e um ser baixinho com grandes olhos de jabuticaba e um cabelo sedoso resmungava embaixo da coberta, enquanto era acordado por seu irmão mais novo que pulava na cama, animado para mais um dia. 

— Sai fora Seung! — exclamou Kyungsoo, saindo debaixo das cobertas.  
— A vovó está chamando hyung, e ela disse que já estamos atrasados. 

Do Kyungsoo deu um longo suspiro e se levantou, ele olhou bem nos olhos do menor e falou apontando o dedo para a porta:  
— Cai fora! — ordenou novamente o mais velho.  
— Por isso que eu amo o Kai hyung! — reclamou, fazendo um bico. — Ele é gentil e legal comigo!  
— Tenho certeza que se ele acordasse com você pulando na cara dele, iria brigar contigo — respondeu com a mão na cintura. 

As lágrimas doloridas da criança escorria por seu rosto redondo que sofria com o comentário maldoso do outro, ainda magoado pelas palavras do irmão. Seung saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si, com tamanha raiva.

O mais velho deu um suspiro e olhou pela janela que dava para a casa de seu vizinho Kim Jongin. A porta de madeira estava aberta enquanto o outro se despedia calorosamente de sua mãe que sorria parada na entrada. Kyungsoo não sabia dizer a última vez que sua mãe tinha feito isso ou a última vez que ela esteve em casa quando eles mais precisaram, ela apenas não existia mais para ele. Depois de um relacionamento conturbado e um divórcio marcado por dor e brigas, não tinha como ele apenas esquecer tudo que viveu, assim como não podia esquecer as duras palavras de seu pai antes de partir e desaparecer de suas vidas.

— Você pode ter ido embora, mas levou toda a felicidade contigo — sussurrou Do. 

O menor respirou fundo e se encaminhou para o banheiro se preparando para mais um dia. 

(...) 

O sinal alto da escola pública de Danyang mais conhecida pelo seu ensino de excelência e integral vibrou indicando que o intervalo tinha começado rapidamente na sala do terceiro ano o barulho de carteiras se arrastando ecoava pelo corredor, com as risadas altas dos grupos de amigos que juntos falavam sobre alguma piada, quando o barulho da cadeira virando tirou a atenção de Kyungsoo do seu lanche, que respirou fundo ao ver Kim Junmyeon sorrindo para ele. 

— O que você quer Suho? — perguntou, já se preparando para o que viria.  
— O seu humor não está nada bom hoje — respondeu, fazendo um bico. 

Junmyeon tinha um cabelo castanho penteado com perfeição e belos olhos amendoados que sempre carregava um olhar de carinho como de um pai e a habilidade de continuar sendo amigo do outro por tanto tempo. Os dois se conheciam desde o ensino fundamental onde dividiram a carteira e muitos desabafos, apesar do regular mau-humor do menor, Kim nunca parava de tentar dar uma levantada no astral do amigo que sempre respondia com um revirar de olhos.

— Por acaso você está assim por causa do seu vizinho bonitão ou por causa de sua mãe? — Kyungsoo corou, ele conhecia muito bem seu amigo.  
— Você só fala merda Junmyeon — resmungou, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.  
— Qual é! Você acha que sou cego? — questionou ao amigo, dando um risada. — Eu sei que na escuridão da noite você fica pensando nele. 

O menor fechou a cara na mesma velocidade que sua mão encontrou a cabeça do amigo, que reclamando de dor, assinou sua sentença. 

— Eu até te entendo, com aquele corpo até eu ia querer tirar um pedaço.  
— Se você encostar um dedo nele — Completou cerrando os olhos. —, eu te pego na saída.

Junmyeon deu suspiro e sorriu, ele sabia que Kyungsoo possuía um grande carinho por Jongin, mas por algum motivo ele repreendia isso de uma forma que só o deixava cada vez mais solitário e esse era seu maior medo, que a solidão o alcançasse de uma forma tão abrupta que ele nunca mais visse o sorriso tímido do outro ao pensar no capitão do clube de dança.

— Mas afinal, você estudou para a prova de inglês? — Lembrou Kim, pronto com sua cola em mãos.  
— Eu não vou passar para você! — informou, boquiaberto com tamanha cara de pau do amigo.  
— Vamos lá Kyunggie! Pelo nosso tempo de amizade — disse em meio ao choro.  
— Cai fora Junmyeon! 

O barulho de conversa na sala se juntava com os pedidos de Kim, que implorava por misericórdia por parte do amigo. Enquanto isso, sentado em meio a tantas pessoas, Jongin apenas pensava em como ele gostaria de estar ao lado de seu vizinho. Seu coração doía ao ver que ele ria tão naturalmente com o outro. Kyungsoo podia não saber, mas aquilo o machucava mais do que parecia. 

(...) 

O céu com sua coloração alaranjada, arrancava suspiros das pessoas que andavam pelas ruas vazias indo para suas casas, algumas nuvens o cobriam deixando um rastro de enormes bolas de algodão que o deixava ainda mais belo. O anoitecer chegava na pacata cidade e Jongin andava em direção a sua casa, cabisbaixo, mais um dia ele tinha ido embora sem sequer ter sido cumprimentado pelo seu vizinho que o ignorava cada vez mais, uma atitude que ele nunca iria entender. Ainda preso em seus pensamentos, concentrado em olhar para o chão, não percebeu a aproximação do motivo de toda aquela tristeza, que trombando com ele, fechou a cara. 

— Me descu… — Olhou para cima, apavorado com o descuido. Entretanto, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido que antes. — Kyungsoo?  
— Olá, Kim Jongin — respondeu, engolindo em seco. 

O menor suspirava enquanto admirava os últimos raios do sol iluminarem Jongin. Como ele era deslumbrante. Seu cabelo castanho era ainda mais bonito por causa da luz, sua boca rosada era sedutora e seus olhos o olhavam com tanta paixão que o faziam vacilar de uma forma que nem o ódio mais profundo que restava em si, não conseguiria aguentar todo aquele sentimento. Seu coração começava a dar sinais de que se ele não desse um jeito logo explodiria a qualquer momento, mas como poderia? Depois de tantos anos escondendo sua verdadeira vontade ele sentia que não possuía mais o direito de tê-lo em seus braços e isso o matava um pouco todos os dias. 

— Kyungsoo? — A voz manhosa dele o tirou de seus devaneios.  
— O que você quer? — Seu tom de voz acabou saindo mais rude do que ele pretendia. 

Kim abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, como aquilo o machucava, era difícil para ele continuar se esforçando para que, por apenas alguns minutos, o menor o olhasse como um amigo ou um até um conhecido que poderia ouvi-lo se precisasse. 

— Seung me contou que você brigou com ele ontem. — Tentou puxar conversa, mesmo que fosse por um momento se agarrar aquilo.  
— E o que você tem a ver com isso? Ele é meu irmão não se meta na nossa vida.  
— Olha — murmurou Jongin segurando o choro. —, tudo bem você me tratar mal, mas não faça isso com ele, por favor, não faça com ele o que sua mãe fez com você.  
— Você não sabe de nada! — exclamou, cerrando os punhos. — Por que você não me deixa em paz e some? — propôs uma última vez.

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando o mais rápido que conseguia. Ele não podia fazer nada, não podia abraçá-lo ou dizer o que sentia, não naquele momento, então apenas o deixou ali no meio da rua sozinho.

Os passos apressados de alguém ecoavam pelas ruas que ficavam rapidamente vazias. As lágrimas doloridas escorriam pelo seu rosto já avermelhado por causa do choro. Elas como a chuva pingavam, lavando até a maior dor que ele poderia sentir. Seus pés já cansados por causa do grande esforço pediam por descanso, o fazendo parar por um momento. Jongin soluçava enquanto procurava por um lugar que lhe trouxesse boas memórias e por entre as árvores e lanternas um grande templo se erguia diante de seus olhos. Suas paredes douradas brilhavam com os raios da lua que já posta em seu lugar olhava curiosa para aquele majestoso prédio, seus pilares com desenhos simetricos e coloridos mantiam a majestosa casa em pé que o chamava. 

— Que estranho, eu não sabia que existia um lugar tão grande assim aqui em Danyang. — Comentou consigo mesmo.  
— É porque esse templo só aparece para pessoas de bom coração. — Uma voz gentil repercutiu pelo lugar. 

Jongin deu um pulo e olhou ao seu redor procurando pela dona daquela voz que como em um passe de mágica apareceu em sua frente, sorrindo como se o conhecesse a muito tempo. Sua fisionomia era como de uma doce senhora com seu rosto redondo, bochechas rosadas e uma aura confortável. 

— Por que chora meu jovem? — Sua voz um tanto rouca prendia sua atenção. — Você pode me contar se quiser. 

Ainda um pouco inseguro com aquela pessoa que surgira do nada, Jongin achou melhor desabafar logo ou seu coração explodiria de dor.

— Meu vizinho me odeia — respondeu sem pensar muito. — Hoje ele me olhou com tanto carinho que meu coração começou a bater muito rápido. Sabe quanto tempo esperei por esse olhar senhora? Só que então quando eu achei que ele finalmente estava sendo mais amável ele brigou comigo e fiquei tão chateado. — As palavras apenas saiam da boca de Jongin que contava todos seus pensamentos que o atormentavam a tanto tempo e ao seu lado, a gentil senhora o escutava com toda a atenção que podia dar ao seu coração machucado.

(...) 

O barulho da campainha da residência Kim soou como um forte sino que chamava por todos da casa. Jongin acordou assustado com o som que se repetia várias vezes quando já de pé abrindo a porta do quarto um ruído de conversa tomou o lugar do sino.

— Desculpa incomodar senhora Kim. — Ele reconhecia aquela voz gentil.  
— Não precisa se desculpar senhora Do — respondeu sua mãe em um tom preocupado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Jongin já perto da escada, observava escondido a carinhosa avó do Kyungsoo que vestida socialmente, falava rápido. 

— Me desculpe pedir isso, mas meu irmão sofreu um acidente e estou indo para lá cuidar dele. — Ela abaixou a cabeça por um tempo e respirou fundo tentando segurar as lágrimas. — A esposa dele está no exterior, visitando uns parentes e só volta daqui uma semana por causa da passagem e… eu até levaria os dois comigo, só que Kyungsoo está em semana de provas, então apenas Seung irá…  
— Não se preocupe, de verdade posso cuidar dele com todo carinho — respondeu dando um sorriso de lado.  
— Ele provavelmente não vai querer dormir aqui, apenas veja se ele está se alimentando bem. Deixei comida pronta para ele só que tenho medo de algo acontecer.  
— Nada vai acontecer, tenho certeza que Kim Jongin irá fazer companhia. — Pontuou se virando para a escada e dando uma risadinha.

Kim agachado perto do batente da porta, deu um leve sorriso e corou, talvez aquilo tivesse sido obra da doce senhora da montanha que depois de horas escutando seus lamentos resolveu dar um empurrãozinho no baixinho rabugento. 

— Certo Kai, essa é sua chance de resolver todos os problemas! — exclamava otimista para si mesmo, enquanto se mantinha parado perto da porta, de pijama. 

(...)

O jovem reclamava apoiado na enorme janela do corredor enquanto fazia um bico e choramingava, seus planos nem tinham começado e já havia falhado. 

— Ele nem olhou para a minha cara — murmurava fazendo uma voz fofa. —, já faz dois dias que vou perguntar se ele está bem e nem na minha cara olha.  
— Com quem você está falando Kai? — Uma voz grossa perguntou atrás de si o tirando de seus pensamentos diarios. 

Parado o olhando com curiosidade, o seu confidente por anos se martirizava por causa da pergunta, ele sabia bem o porquê do outro estar suspirando, era a mesma coisa desde o ensino fundamental. 

— Channie! Ele não liga para mim. — Choramingava nos braços do outro. 

Park Chanyeol com seu 1.85 de altura, um cabelo moreno bagunçado e uma cara de preguiça, respirava fundo ao escutar pela décima vez todo o sofrimento do amigo.

— Olha lá ele todo feliz com esse tal de Jun… Não sei o que. — Apontou para o outro que passava no corredor.  
— Jongin, pela milésima vez vou ser sincero com você, fala com ele cara — argumentou com uma expressão séria. — Você é o aluno mais cobiçado da escola, duvido ele resistir a essa sua cara de urso manhoso.  
— Se eu não consigo nem dizer oi para ele sem morrer de amores, como posso simplesmente dizer que o amo desde que eu tinha 13 anos? — perguntou fazendo outro bico.

O mais alto revirou os olhos e se sentou no chão. Ele entendia que Kim não tinha coragem o suficiente para se confessar, mas um amor guardado por tanto tempo não fazia bem para ninguém.

— Mudando de assunto, esses dias atrás me encontrei com uma senhora muito peculiar — disse Jongin se aproximando do amigo que bocejava. — Eu acho que ela é uma deusa da montanha.  
— Deusa da montanha? — questionou o outro, arqueando a sobrancelha.  
— Minha mãe me contou uma vez que existe uma deusa que se parece com uma doce senhora e ela ajuda as pessoas daqui a resolverem seus problemas, por isso temos duas vezes por ano aquele ritual no templo Guinsa.  
Chanyeol parou por um momento e perguntou com sua maior sinceridade:  
— Você fumou alguma coisa Jongin?  
— Claro que não Channie! — afirmou, dando leve tapas no outro que ria. 

(...) 

Anoiteceu no norte da província de Chungcheong e Kyungsoo se encontrava pensativo demais para uma quarta-feira, sentado na beirada da cama se questionava o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse cedido aos encantos de Jongin, os sentimentos eram mútuos ou seria apenas ele a se dedicar na relação?  
Depois de um longo processo de divórcio dos pais o termo relacionamento se tornava uma palavra complicada demais, era difícil se imaginar com alguém sendo que o único exemplo que tinha era de um casal que sempre brigou por causa de obsessão.  
No começo ele não se lembrava de ser assim, as coisas eram melhores quando era pequeno, porém chegou um dia que sua mãe se tornou cada vez mais obcecada em controlar todos os passos de seu pai e então depois de tantas discussões ele foi embora, e ela se afundou no trabalho deixando as duas crianças ao cuidado de sua avó a qual ele agradecia por ter.

O celular vibrava rápido na cômoda do quarto fazendo o pular da cama com o barulho, rapidamente ele caminhou até a mobília e atendeu esperando que fosse alguém conhecido. 

— Oi maninho. — Uma voz fina ecoou do outro lado da linha. — A vovó pediu para ligar e perguntar como você está.  
— Está tudo normal aqui — respondeu se sentando em uma poltrona perto. —, e como vocês estão? Espero que não esteja dando trabalho. 

A criança deu um resmungo e falou demonstrando sua raiva:  
— Tenho quase dez anos! Não dou trabalho. 

O mais velho deu uma risada alta e suspirou, seu irmão era muito parecido com ele quando pequeno, até o mesmo jeito de ficar bravo era idêntico. 

— Certo, certo você já é um adulto.  
— Claro, eu que cuido da vovó… Hyung espera um pouco. 

Do outro da linha algumas vozes conversavam entre si, era difícil reconhecer quem estava falando com o irmão que respondia rápido, pouco tempo depois ele voltou ainda concordando com a pessoa ao seu lado. 

— A cunhada da vovó acabou de chegar, então ela pediu para te avisar que talvez voltamos neste domingo — disse o pequeno enquanto bocejava. — Até lá cuide bem do Seok para mim… A vovó mandou eu desligar porque está tarde, até mais Hyung! 

O outro se despediu do irmão e desligou o celular um tanto apreensivo, ele não entendia o porquê sentia que estava se esquecendo de algo muito importante quando aos berros saiu correndo pela casa. 

— Seok! Maldição eu me esqueci daquele rato! 

Seok era o nome do bravo mascote de seu irmão, um hamster gorducho e raivoso que não gostava de ninguém até mesmo de seu dono que lutava pelo seu carinho, entretanto o amor da criança pelo animal era tão grande que ele não se importava em levar algumas mordidas. Kyungsoo entrou no quarto batendo a porta e correndo para a gaiola que bem arrumada ficava ao lado da cama do menino. 

— Se ele morrer o Seung não vai me perdoar. 

Seus olhos redondos procuram por algum sinal do hamster que deitado debaixo da roda de brinquedo não dava sinal de vida. Ultimamente ele não se sentia muito bem e se recusava a comer até sua comida preferida, depois de várias consultas com o veterinário a família descobriu que o pequeno já tinha vivido muito mais do que um hamster normal e talvez o seu problema fosse a velhice. 

— Você teve que morrer bem agora? — perguntou, o tirando da gaiola. — Seung não vai conseguir acreditar. 

O pelo castanho do animal ainda estava macio como era de costume e seu corpo pequeno e frágil agora se encontrava sem vida. O jovem respirou fundo e se encaminhou até a cozinha, o que ele faria agora? 

— Posso falar para ele que o Seok sumiu, talvez seja uma dor mais fácil de lidar — falava sozinho, enquanto resolvia o que fazer com o animal. 

Algumas gotas de chuva começavam pouco a pouco a molhar a grama que agradecia pelo carinho, Kyungsoo olhava pela janela da cozinha o quintal se tornar cada vez mais lamacento. 

— Acho que vou apenas jogá-lo no lixo, ele está morto de qualquer forma. 

A tampa da lixeira fez um barulho estranho ao ser aberta, as sobras de casca de alguma fruta já se juntava com o resto de comida do jantar que já havia grudado na sacola plástica, Kyungsoo olhou para o pequeno na sua mão e o jogou ali sem se importar muito. 

— Espero que ele não veja isso. — Concluiu, fechando a tampa. 

(...) 

O sol começava a nascer lentamente, seus raios alaranjados percorria a cidade que ainda em silêncio se preparava para mais um dia. Kyungsoo dormia como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando foi acordado por uma voz gentil que chamava pelo seu nome. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e sentou na cama, procurando por alguém. 

— Quem está aí? — questionou ainda sonolento. 

Demorou um pouco até que a voz o respondesse de volta:

— Meu nome é Dajagu, e sou a deusa da montanha. 

A voz que repercutiu por todo o quarto tinha uma forma redonda e um brilho intenso, ela parecia uma pequena estrela que flutuava em cima da cama dele, que assustado tateava o lençol em busca do celular. 

— Eu soube que você causou alguns problemas para pessoas que te amam muito. — Seu tom de voz era forte e autoritário. — Mas apesar disso eu achei que você ainda poderia ter um coração bondoso. 

Kyungsoo ficou congelado. Não sabia o que fazer primeiro, correr ou sair gritando? Qualquer uma dessas opções parecia melhor do que ficar sentado escutando uma estrela falar, pensava. 

— Mas como você pode fazer aquilo com o pobre animal? Como uma alma bondosa faria aquilo? — A cada palavra dita por ela menor era a distância entre os dois. — Por isso Do Kyungsoo, eu, mãe de todos os seres vivos desse vilarejo, te condeno a viver como um hamster.  
— O que?! — exclamou pulando da cama. — Você não faria isso!  
— Até que você aprenda a se importar com as pessoas, está fadado a ser um hamster e com isso aprender o verdadeiro significado do amor. 

Após essas duras palavras um forte clarão preencheu o quarto o fazendo gritar. Ele gritava enquanto flutuava pelo ar e via tudo ao seu redor começar a diminuir pouco a pouco, seus braços começaram a nascer pelos marrons e se tornar menores. Seu coração batia tão rápido que poderia ter um treco a qualquer momento, ao mesmo tempo que terminava de se transformar naquilo que temia, a voz deu um aviso final antes de desaparecer pelo ar:

— Vou te dar até o último nascer do sol desta semana. Se até lá você não aprender a ser amável, irá se tornar definitivamente um roedor — aconselhou antes de sumir. 

(...) 

A mãe de Kim Jongin o acordava apressada, ela chamava o garoto que reclamava embaixo das cobertas. 

— Jongin, eu ouvi uns gritos na casa do Kyungsoo. — Ela tinha uma expressão preocupada. — Vai lá dar uma olhada. 

Kim levantou rápido e calçou os sapatos, ainda com os olhos meio fechados descia aos tombos a escada, ele corria pela rua vazia com o cabelo dourado bagunçado, ainda meio ofegante por causa da corrida batia várias vezes na porta de madeira que fazia um barulho dentro da casa. Depois de muitas tentativas sem resposta, Jongin começou a se desesperar pensando que poderia ter acontecido o pior com o amor da sua vida. Aos berros ele chamava pelo outro enquanto procurava uma janela aberta para que pudesse entrar e descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Depois de um tempo andando por volta dali achou a janela da sala destrancada que sem muito esforço abriu rapidamente. 

O cômodo tinha um cheiro doce e a casa tinha um silêncio perturbador, era quase como se ninguém morasse ali por anos. O maior não gostava nenhum um pouco daquele sentimento então começou a chamar pelo outro que não o respondia, decidido em saber a verdade começou a subir as escadas até que um barulho de algum animal raspando a porta chamou sua atenção. O barulho que vinha em direção da entrada se tornava cada vez mais alto, parado no pé da porta Jongin respirava fundo se preparando para o que veria, aos poucos ele se aproximava da porta mostrando um pequeno hamster assustado tentando sair de qualquer forma. 

— Está tentando fugir amiguinho? — perguntou Jongin, se aproximando do outro que fazia um barulho agudo e mostrava os dentes. — Você deve ser o animal de estimação que Seung falou aquele dia, por acaso sabe onde está o irmão mais velho?

Droga Kim Jongin, por que diabos tinha que ser você a me ver assim?  Pensou Kyungsoo. 

O pequeno roedor deu um grunhido alto e saiu correndo por entre as pernas de Kim que correu atrás do animal, implorando que fosse bonzinho e parasse. Os dois correram pela casa por alguns segundos até que como um passe de mágica o hamster gorducho que se escondia atrás da mesa de jantar se tornou um rapaz que escondia o rosto de vergonha. 

— Kyung… Soo? — sentenciou Jongin, parado, perplexo com a situação. — Como? O que? Calma, você era aquele ratinho?  
— Droga Jongin! Não olhe para mim agora! — exclamou, tentando cobrir seu corpo nu com as cadeiras.

O mais alto engoliu em seco e encarou o corpo esbelto do vizinho que corado por causa da situação gritava com ele. 

— Para de me encarar seu pervertido! — Seu coração batia tão rápido com aquele olhar sobre si que poderia sair pela boca.  
— Mas você é tão bonito não precisa ter vergonha — sussurrou Kim, virando de costas.  
— Se você continuar me olhando assim eu não sei o que poderia fazer — murmurou, correndo para o quarto. 

Alguns passarinhos cantavam lá fora, animados com mais um dia ensolarado na cidade de Danyang, enquanto isso duas pessoas que não se falavam a anos conversavam sobre algo um tanto misterioso. Depois de um momento tão embaraçoso, Kyungsoo não achava certo apenas mandar o vizinho sumir dali, ele sentia que precisava dar uma explicação por ter se transformado em um hamster, e falasse da sua versão antes que ele saísse gritando para meio mundo que seu vizinho tinha virado um roedor.

— E foi isso que aconteceu. — Finalizou o menor, ainda envergonhado com a situação.  
— Então o que você vai fazer para tirar isso? — questionou Kim, apontando para as duas fofas orelhas que se mexiam no cabelo moreno dele.  
— Não sei ainda, mas vou descobrir de alguma forma… Será que dá para você parar de mexer nelas? 

Kyungsoo batia na mão de Jongin que brincava com as orelhas e sorria de tanto amor por aquilo. 

— Mas elas são tão fofas! — Suspirava, encantado com elas. — Você ficou ainda mais bonito assim.  
— Já entendi! Para com isso. — Repreendeu-o corando em seguida por causa do elogio. — Aliás precisamos ir para a escola e você ainda está de pijama. 

Depois de tanta birra e apertos na orelha o pequeno finalmente tinha conseguido se livrar do outro que ainda suspirava com a lembrança do toque macio. 

— Certo, eu preciso descobrir algo sobre essa tal de Dajagu e resolver isso logo antes que minha família volte. — Concluiu Kyungsoo, indo se aprontar para mais um longo dia que seria um dos mais complicados de sua vida. 

(...) 

O sinal da escola pública de Danyang tocava alto pelos corredores avisando que as provas daquele período tinham acabado para alegria de todos. Algumas pessoas conversavam sobre as respostas e outras simplesmente desabaram sobre a carteira abaladas por causa das perguntas complexas da prova de física e Junmyeon era uma dessas pessoas. 

— Por que tem que ser tão complicado? — reclamou, batendo a cabeça na mesa.  
— É claro que se você não estudar vai ser difícil — retrucou o amigo. 

Suho olhou bem para o outro e fez uma cara feia deixando claro sua reprovação sobre o comentário dele. 

— Aliás Sr. Kyungsoo por que diabos você está de touca no dia mais quente do ano?  
— Porque quero.  
— Receba de graça Junmyeon — falou ao mesmo tempo que deitava na carteira do menor. 

Do olhava para o amigo que fazia um bico quando uma voz familiar o chamou fazendo ambos pularem da carteira.

— Kyungsoo você pode vir aqui? — Kim Jongin o pedia calmante parado fora da sala. 

O menor olhou bem para o outro e pensou que se ele estava ali o chamado era por causa do ocorrido de manhã e seria mais fácil apenas segui-lo para longe dali do que dar explicações sobre um par de orelhas de hamster em sua cabeça para seu melhor amigo, que olhando incrédulo para o outro se perguntava, o que estava acontecendo naquela manhã para que o pequeno rabugento fosse atrás do bonitão assim tão repente.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo — pontuou Suho, indo atrás dos dois jovens. —, mas vou descobrir.

Algumas nuvens começavam a se juntar formando chuva e os vizinhos se encontravam a caminho da biblioteca em silêncio, fazia tanto tempo que eles não andavam um ao lado do outro que era estranho apenas por estar ali. 

— Aonde vamos Jongin? — indagou Kyungsoo, um pouco relutante.  
— Desculpa eu deveria ter falado antes, estamos indo para a biblioteca, achei algo que pode te interessar. 

O caminho da sala até a biblioteca era curto e em poucos minutos eles estavam dentro da enorme sala que decorada com grandes janelas e estantes deixavam o lugar ainda mais aconchegante. Kim andava rápido deixando claro que sabia para onde estava indo. As estantes de madeira eram altas e robustas, Kyungsoo nunca havia reparado o quão grandes elas eram ou quantos livros de inúmeros gêneros ela carregava consigo. Era incrível como um objeto tão pequeno podia ter todas as respostas. 

— Aqui. — Apontou Kim, para uma sessão menor que a maioria. — Eu estava procurando por livros que falassem um pouco sobre as lendas coreanas e…  
— Você estava usando seu intervalo para me ajudar? — Interrompeu Do.  
— Sim, sei que você provavelmente não vai querer ficar com essas orelhas, mesmo que elas sejam muito fofas.

O menor engoliu em seco e sorriu. Ele tinha se esquecido de como era bom estar ao lado do outro. 

— E de uma certa forma também foi culpa minha você ter ficado assim — sussurrou Jongin, pegando um dos enormes livros. — Eu achei esse livro escrito pelo museu nacional de folclore coreano, talvez tenha algo sobre ela aqui. 

As mesas começaram pouco a pouco serem tomadas pelos alunos que carregando livros e preocupação estudavam para as provas finais. Os dois liam lentamente cada página da enciclopédia que explicava cada lenda detalhadamente, mas Jongin não conseguia se concentrar. Estar tão perto de seu vizinho sempre o deixava nervoso, seus braços se tocavam inúmeras vezes o fazendo arrepiar a cada toque e sua boca rosada era mordida constantemente pedindo para que aquele momento se tornasse algo a mais, ao mesmo tempo, Kyungsoo lia com atenção toda aquela informação ou pelo menos tentava. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele tinha medo de que o vizinho escutasse seu nervosismo. 

— Achei! — O grito animado do mais alto repercutiu pela sala.  
— Kim não grite desse jeito — murmurou o puxando de volta.  
— Desculpa. Olha Soo, achei algo sobre Dajagu.

Um título escrito em letras grandes e cheias deixavam claro o assunto daquele tópico  ‘’Mito sobre o Deus da montanha Jungnyeong‘’ . As letras miúdas do texto explicavam um pouco mais sobre a história passada de geração em geração nas terras da montanha Jungnyeong, mais especificamente a pequena cidade que teria sido em outros tempos a vila Yongbuwon. A maioria das histórias contadas pelos mais velhos era sobre uma senhora que aparecia apenas em momentos decisivos onde a pessoa precisasse resolver logo um problema. Conhecida como mãe da montanha, era sempre representada pela imagem de uma senhora que se escondia em um templo perdido nas cadeias montanhosas que atravessava o país.

— Tem a foto de um templo aqui — falou Kyungsoo, se aproximando do livro para enxergar melhor. — Dizem que ela vive nesse lugar.  
— Eu não faço nem ideia onde fica isso Soo — respondeu, tentando disfarçar que não só conhecia como já havia estado lá semanas antes. 

O menor ficou um tempo em silêncio, olhando para aquela foto e pensando em como ele poderia resolver esse problema, quando uma memória o acertou em cheio o fazendo encarar o outro que sem entender nada arqueava a sobrancelha. 

— Jongin você lembra daquela vez que estávamos fugindo de uns valentões e fomos parar em um templo?  
— Mas parecia ser tão grande naquela época. — Lembrou, fechando o livro.  
— Isso porque éramos crianças, tudo parecia maior naquela época. 

Kim ficou um tempo pensativo, tentando se lembrar de como era aquele lugar, mas a única coisa que vinha na sua cabeça era um pequeno Kyungsoo assustado por causa de sua história.

— Eu só consigo me lembrar da sua cara de assustado. — Provocou dando uma risada.  
— Claramente isso tudo é fruto da sua imaginação! — exclamou o outro, fazendo um bico.  
— Você morria de medo de histórias de terror naquela época.  
— Porque eram realmente assustadoras.  
— Então você confirma que tinha medo? — perguntou Jongin, rindo alto. 

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e deu uma risada, como ele conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe dele? Ele o fazia tão bem. 

— Meninos, façam silêncio tem pessoas estudando aqui. — Repreendeu a bibliotecária. 

Eles se entreolharam e sorriram, enquanto isso uma pessoa um tanto curiosa olhava a cena, escondido atrás de alguma estante, ele, com o celular em mãos tirava fotos do casal pronto para arquitetar o seu plano maligno de chantagem. 

— Kyunggie seu safado, pegou o vizinho bonitão e nem me contou né seu assanhado — sussurrava Junmyeon, escondido. 

(...) 

Outro dia tinha chegado e as orelhas fofas de Kyungsoo ainda estavam presentes, prontas para serem acariciadas pelo maior. Ele terminava de se aprontar com um sorriso no rosto, era complicado explicar como seu coração se enchia de amor a cada dia. O menor estava perdido por entre seus pensamentos quando o celular vibrou sinalizando uma nova mensagem, ele abriu sem prestar muita atenção, quando uma foto que supostamente não deveria estar ali apareceu em seu chat com seu melhor amigo Junmyeon. 

**Jun bundão:**  
Bom dia Kyunggie, olha o que achei perdido na minha galeria!

Sua bochecha redonda começava a corar, ele olhava para a foto como se fosse uma prova de um crime. Kyungsoo e Jongin, sentados juntos ao lado da janela, sorriam um para o outro. O pequeno deu uma olhada melhor e aumentou a foto, Jongin parecia ainda mais bonito que naquele momento, seu cabelo castanho estava bagunçado por causa do vento que entrava pela fresta da janela e seu sorriso passava um sentimento de conforto. 

— Será que eu o amo tanto assim? — perguntou para si mesmo.  
— Ama quem? — Uma voz manhosa atrás de si, questionou chegando mais perto. 

Agora não apenas suas bochechas se tornaram vermelhas, mas todo o seu rosto e até as orelhas macias arredondadas que se mexiam por causa do barulho ficaram em um tom rosado. Ainda envergonhado por causa da situação, jogou o celular longe e se escondeu atrás da cama, em questão de segundos uma fumaça preenche seu quarto escondendo sua transformação. 

— Me desculpe Soo, eu não queria te assustar — disse Kim se sentando no chão esperando pelo hamster vir a seu encontro. 

Ele realmente ficou ainda mais bonito naquela foto . Pensou ainda escondido.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ele já estava de volta como humano e pronto para socar a cara de Kim Junmyeon. 

(...) 

Park Chanyeol encarava o amigo com um olhar suspeito, a poucos dias atrás o outro ficava suspirando por entre os corredores e agora estava sorrindo mais do que de costume. 

— Você deu uns beijos, Kai? — perguntou, sem mesmo pensar antes. 

Kim deu um pulo e correu para perto dele. 

— Claro que não, isso é coisa se pergunte assim do nada, Channie?  
— Você não pode esconder o fato de que eu te vi vindo para a escola com o Kyungsoo, tem algo que você não está me contando e eu não gosto disso. 

Park podia ter a altura de um adulto, mas sua personalidade era parecida com a de uma criança birrenta. 

— Eu… É, na verdade nós trombamos e acabou que viemos juntos — respondeu coçando a nuca.  
— Depois de tanto anos juntos você não acha que eu já sei de todas as suas manias? 

O jovem deu um sorriso de lado e fez um bico pronto para jogar seu charme para cima do amigo. 

— Channie! Você acha que eu não te contaria se algo acontecesse?  
— Sai fora Kim Jongin, agora não quero mais saber também! — exclamou se levantando. 

Jongin riu alto e saiu pulando atrás do maior que fingia não o conhecer, porém, um tanto perto dali um outro Kim, ajoelhado, implorava por perdão, enquanto seu amigo o fuzilava com o olhar penetrante e dizia que nunca o perdoaria. 

(...) 

O sinal tocou alto, finalizando a semana de provas para a alegria de todos, principalmente para Suho que não aguentava mais aquele sufoco. Do, ria do amigo que se abraçava aos choros com outros alunos quando sua orelhas de hamster escondidas embaixo da touca, escutaram passos conhecidos saindo da sala e passando pelo corredor oposto da saída. Curioso com o caminho escolhido pelo vizinho, saiu apressado tentando descobrir para onde ele estaria indo. Depois de alguns segundos se concentrando e usando o lado positivo da sua transformação, o achou indo em direção ao telhado que na maioria das vezes se encontrava fechado.  
A brisa do vento balançava seu cabelo castanho que fazia suaves movimentos, Jongin respirava fundo tentando se decidir se contaria para o outro do seu encontro com a deusa naquele dia. Ele sabia que em algum momento teria que contar, mas seu coração sentia que se o fizesse Kyungsoo, poderia o deixar de vez e isso o machucaria ainda mais. 

— Você não pode guardar isso apenas para você — murmurou com a cabeça abaixada.  
— Guardar o que Jongin? — A voz do outro falhava por causa do frio. 

O mais alto olhou para o amigo que encolhido esperava uma resposta. Seus olhos redondos e brilhantes eram tão penetrantes que a ideia de nunca mais ter aquele olhar sobre si, parecia uma tortura, porém ele não podia continuar mentindo para o pequeno que sofria com a consequência de se tornar um hamster para o resto da vida. 

— Me perdoa Kyunggie, é tudo minha culpa. — Desabafou chegando mais perto. — Eu estava tão machucado aquele dia que eu acabei apenas soltando tudo para ela.  
— Do que você está falando, Kim?  
— Eu que pedi para a deusa te ensinar a ser mais amável.  
— Você fez o que?! — exclamou o menor, se afastando.  
— Desculpa eu não sabia que ela iria fazer isso com você, não tinha como eu saber sobre isso.  
— Passou pela sua cabeça que era estranho uma senhora parecer do nada? — perguntou, andando de um lado para o outro. — Por que você pediu isso para ela?!  
— Kyungsoo se acalme, por favor — pediu se encolhendo.  
— Me acalmar? — urrou, cerrando os punhos. — Eu posso me tornar um rato para sempre! 

Algumas gotas de chuva lentamente caiam no chão de concreto do telhado que preenchido por uma fumaça branca ficou em silêncio. Kim chorava enquanto caído no chão, falava tudo que havia guardado por tanto tempo. 

— Você me abandonou Kyungsoo, de um dia para o outro simplesmente parou de falar comigo e me tratar como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo. — As lágrimas apenas escorriam dolorosamente de seu rosto. — Eu só queria que você tivesse ficado do meu lado, não precisava me amar como eu te amo. Ficaria feliz apenas com você rindo e fazendo brincadeiras do meu lado.... Eu esperei tanto para você me olhar como eu te olhava e isso nunca aconteceu. 

Sua garganta doía por causa do choro, que assim como a chuva caia lentamente por sua maçã do rosto. Ele queria falar mais, queria botar tudo para fora, mas sua voz falhava tanto que decidiu apenas deixar como estava. 

Ainda no corpo de um hamster, Kyungsoo se sentia atordoado. Ele nunca havia suspeitado que o maior queria estar ao seu lado ou melhor o amava. Seu coração palpitava e sua cabeça começava a rodar. O pequeno olhou melhor para o outro que chorava com tanto sofrimento, talvez aquilo tudo tivesse acontecido para que ele finalmente pudesse se livrar de um sentimento guardado por tanto tempo e Jongin era a única pessoa que merecia saber toda a verdade. 

— Me perdoa Kim Jongin. — A voz macia do vizinho ecoava em seus ouvidos como uma bela melodia e seu corpo quente em volta do seu o confortava. — Antes do meu pai ir embora por causa do divórcio ele me disse que se eu me tornasse uma pessoa como minha mãe, perderia todas as pessoas ao meu redor e eu fiquei com medo de te perder, mas fui tolo o suficiente de não perceber que me afastando dessa forma com certeza te perderia. 

O toque da mão de Jongin era macio e quente, o que de uma certa forma o deixava mais calmo, se esquecendo até de que estava sem roupa. 

— Acho melhor você se vestir Kyung, essa chuva pode te deixar doente. — Lembrou, o soltando.

O menor corou e se vestiu rapidamente, ainda pensando sobre o faria para resolver seus problemas. 

(...) 

Amanheceu e Kyungsoo andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, seu prazo para descobrir o que fazer com aquela maldição estava terminando e ele precisava dar um jeito naquilo. 

— Se eu conseguisse pelo menos falar com ela mais uma vez — resmungou. —, mas como vou conseguir acha-lá? Apenas uma pessoa que conheço já a viu e… 

Tudo fazia mais sentido agora, apenas Jongin uma pessoa de bom coração poderia achar o templo e para sua sorte ele era seu vizinho. 

— Por favor Kai, você prometeu que iria me ajudar! — exclamou parado na entrada da residência Kim.  
— Mas Soo é aniversário da minha mãe eu não posso simplesmente sair, preciso ajudá-la com os preparativos. — Tentava explicar.  
— Se você não for comigo vou ficar assim para sempre! 

Jongin mordeu o lábio pensativo, ele não poderia deixar sua mãe sozinha antes que os convidados chegassem e precisaria voltar antes da parte principal da festa e se desse conta que seu único filho tinha fugido de seu aniversário.

— Eu te encontro aqui depois das oito da noite e voltamos antes que minha mãe perceba.  
— Ela nem vai saber que você saiu. — Concordou o outro, sorrindo. 

O bater do relógio deixava Kyungsoo cada vez mais aflito. Ele apenas queria que tudo aquilo terminasse. Depois de tantas olhadas na mochila para se assegurar de que estivesse levando coisas suficientes para qualquer situação, seu despertador tocou marcando exatamente oito horas. Jongin o esperava sentado na entrada de sua casa com uma expressão triste.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Do, chegando mais perto.  
— É triste ter que deixar minha mãe no dia mais feliz dela, mas prometi que te ajudaria. — O menor abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, depois que voltassem ele deveria se desculpar com a senhora Kim.

As cadeias de montanha de Danyang eram imensos paredões de pedra que se estendia por inúmeras cidades, em meio a tantas subidas a flora se esgueirava e tomava conta de cada pedaço da gigantesca serra, as estrelas brilhantes no céu limpo iluminava o caminho dos dois meninos que pouco a pouco sentia a canseira bater.

— Você tem certeza que é por aqui Kai?  
— Sim, tenho certeza que passei por essa árvore daquela vez… Ou foi uma outra? — questionava a si mesmo.  
— Estamos perdidos com certeza! Eu deveria ter pesquisado antes ou feito algo e…  
— Kyungsoo se acalme! — ordenou o maior, segurando seu rosto. — Se você se irritar vai se transformar em um hamster e será pior.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, ele precisava se acalmar e botar seu plano em prática. Esse que por vez era muito simples, apenas precisaria que Jongin achasse o templo e a deusa, então consequentemente ele teria mais uma chance de pedir que ela revisse a sua decisão, mas seria mais simples se o outro lembrasse do caminho. 

— Vamos é por aqui! — disse Kim, subindo cada vez mais. 

O vento batia nas copas das árvores fazendo um som aconchegante, porém para o casal que se encontram perdidos em meio a tantas plantas aquilo não era nada agradável.

— Nunca vamos achar aquele lugar — resmungou Do.  
— Tenho certeza que estou indo para o lado certo — retrucou o outro, fazendo um bico.  
— Você sabe que nós estamos andando a horas, certo? — Kim mordeu o lábio em reprovação e respirou fundo.  
— Talvez eu não lembre de verdade o caminho — respondeu quase em um sussurro.  
— Você devia ter me falado antes! — exclamou batendo o pé. — Vou ligar para alguém vir nos ajudar isso se existir alguém que consiga nos resgatar. 

Kyungsoo deu um suspiro e tirou o celular do bolso, enquanto tentava pegar algum sinal ele chamava por Jongin, que não o respondia. Andou mais um pouco e se virou para o amigo, o qual estava parado, olhando para a escuridão mais adentro da floresta, não fazia nenhum movimento, apenas encarava algo que ele não conseguia enxergar, até que Jongin em meio ao grito e excitação, saiu correndo sem mesmo pegar sua lanterna ou mochila. 

— O templo está ali, Soo! Sabia que estava vindo para o lado certo — exclamava enquanto corria.  
— Espera Kai, não corre senão você vai se machucar — gritava o menor, indo atrás de Jongin. 

Em questões de segundos depois do aviso do amigo, Jongin tropeçou, caindo em um buraco escondido pelas folhas. O mais alto agonizava de dor, enquanto segurava uma de suas pernas. Tamanha era a sua má sorte nesse mundo. Com tanta agitação no corpo, nem prestou atenção nas palavras de Kyungsoo e acabou em um buraco grande e escuro. Este super escorregadio, visto que chovera uns tempos atrás.

— Droga eu disse para você não correr! — O repreendeu.  
— Meu tornozelo está doendo Kyunggie, me ajuda por favor. — Pedia entre o soluço. 

Kyungsoo foi ao encontro do pedido do amigo e, tomando certo cuidado para não escorregar e cair também no buraco. Ao chegar em uma distância razoavelmente boa, pôde olhar para Jongin, este com folhas pela cabeça e roupas cheias de barro e sujeira. Por um certo segundo, o coração de Kyungsoo se acalmou ao perceber que nada de grave aconteceu com ele. Logo teve de pensar rápido para ajudar o maior a sair dali. Olhou para os lados e apenas árvores estavam em sua visão, e decidiu que não encontraria nada por ali.

— Não faça nenhuma burrada, Jongin! Vou procurar algo para te tirar dai, já volto! — informou, enquanto se afastava do buraco.

Jongin apenas grunhiu em resposta, tentando não chorar com o machucado. Em passos rápidos, Kyungsoo passa por certas árvores procurando por algo firme e grande o suficiente para aguentar o vizinho. Entretanto, caminhando um pouco mais à frente, ele avista um templo. Este, belo e bonito o chamando.  
O menor sabia que ali era onde ele poderia salvar sua pele e que se ele escolhesse chegar até lá teria que deixar Jongin para trás, visto que os primeiros raios do último dia da semana já começavam a aparecer.

— Kyunggie! Está doendo — gritou o outro ainda em agonia. 

Kyungsoo não respondeu o amigo. Seu coração e sua mente estavam em conflito, uma querendo ir ao templo, e outra pedindo para ajudar Jongin. Certamente o menor queria desfazer esse encantamento, suas mãos chegavam a suar e todo o seu corpo a acelerar só de imaginar se ver longe dessas orelhas de hamster. Entretanto, seu coração não conseguia abandonar Jongin, doía-lhe muito só de imaginar em deixar seu vizinho ali sozinho, talvez nunca se perdoaria por tal maldade. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos que eles tinham passado juntos, todas as risadas, escapadas, e memórias, mesmo que seu medo tivesse os afastados, Kyungsoo nunca tinha se esquecido de Jongin, e com certeza seu vizinho era mais importante para ele do que se livrar de um par de orelhas.

— Kyung? — Jongin o chamou novamente, torcendo para que houvesse uma resposta dessa vez.

Tamanha era o desespero de Jongin. Ele conseguia sentir sua garganta se fechando, não conseguindo respirar por causa do medo. Só de imaginar que Kyungsoo pudesse tê-lo deixado lá, fazia seu coração doer tão fortemente que a qualquer momento lágrimas poderiam cair de seu rosto.

Um silêncio perturbador durou por alguns minutos quando iluminado pelo sol, o menor apareceu segurando um cipó. 

— Desculpa a demora, estava tentando achar algo que você pudesse se agarrar — respondeu limpando o suor.  
— Eu… achei que você tinha ido no templo — comentou, tentando segurar o choro.  
— Não ia te deixar Kai, na verdade nunca mais vou deixar você sozinho. Eu já passei muito tempo guardando tudo só para mim, agora eu quero mudar e espero que você possa me ajudar nisso — falava envergonhado. — Agora sobe nesse cipó e vamos sair daqui. 

Jongin engoliu o choro e se levantou, olhou ao seu redor tentando achar um lugar que pudesse se segurar, agarrou o cipó que Kyungsoo havia achado e começou escalar o buraco, mesmo que o lugar estivesse lamacento, ainda era possível com muito cuidado sair dali vivo. 

— Tome cuidado Jongin para não cair de novo — aconselhou o menor, segurando com força a corda.  
— Estou quase… Conseguindo Soo. 

Depois de muito esforço, Kim conseguiu finalmente ver a luz do sol que brilhava no topo. 

— Obrigado Kyunggie. — Agradeceu o maior, faltando-lhe fôlego para falar. — Por um momento eu achei que você tinha ido embora.  
— Você era mais importante que qualquer coisa — respondeu o menor, dando um sorriso de lado e pendurando suas mãos nas coxas para respirar direito.  
— Eu sabia que você poderia aprender a se tornar uma pessoa melhor Do Kyungsoo — sentenciou uma voz familiar. 

O menor deu um pulo ao olhar para a senhora que estava alguns metros dos dois jovens. Com seus cabelos grisalhos, seu vestido longo coberto em vinho, com lábios cheios e uma pele encantadora, onde suas linhas de expressão e rugas lhe davam um charme há mais. Caminhou até Kyungsoo, que eufórico, disse:

— Por favor, não me transforme em um hamster para sempre — suplicou, praticamente aos berros. A senhora, achando tudo aquilo engraçado, começou a rir.  
— Claro que não — disse tocando-lhe o rosto gentilmente. — Agora que eu sei que você irá mudar eu cancelo a maldição e te deixo livre de todos os problemas. 

Uma luz começou a contornar o corpo do menor, que ao flutuar foi preenchido por um brilho o fazendo desmaiar. Seu corpo foi lentamente indo até o chão, enquanto Jongin arregalava seus olhos, com tamanho desespero.

— Você matou ele? — questionou Jongin, indo até o amigo.  
— Não meu jovem. Ele apenas está desmaiado. Logo, logo ele acorda. — Chegou perto de Jongin, tocando-lhe no ombro. — Levarei vocês para a entrada.

Dito isso, a senhora estalou os dedos e foram teletransportados para o local inicial. Jongin, todo espantado, olhava para todo o local, ainda não acreditando que isso tinha acontecido consigo, continuava sentado no chão ao lado de Kyungsoo. O moreno virou para trás, pronto para questionar a deusa de como ela tinha feito aquilo, entretanto, já havia desaparecido.

Poucos minutos depois, Jongin continuava a chacoalhar Kyungsoo, desesperado, implorando para que o menor acordasse.

— Vamos Soo, acorda! — suplicou novamente,balançando seus braços. De repente, Kyungsoo grunhiu, fazendo o mais velho ter um fio de esperança. — Isso! Acorde!  
— O que aconteceu? — questionou um pouco tonto. Sua visão estava embaçada e não conseguia pensar direito.  
— A deusa tirou suas orelhas! — Comemorou de alegria. — Vamos para casa. 

Jongin segurou nos braços do vizinho, o ajudando a levantar, e com certo esforço, Kyungsoo conseguiu levantar. Depois de alguns minutos parado, recuperando seus sentidos, conseguiu finalmente suspirar em alívio. Sua primeira reação foi colocar as mãos na cabeça, não conseguindo achar as orelhas. 

— Eu gostava delas — murmurou Jongin, fazendo manha. 

O menor deu uma risada alta e encarou o amigo. Jongin com seu cabelo castanho, estava bagunçado e cheio de sujeira. Seu rosto esbelto, todo lambuzado de lama o encarava curioso, era engraçado como mesmo assim ele ainda era tão bonito. 

— Kyungsoo? — questiona o outro.  
— Sim?  
— Eu te amo — soltou Jongin, agradecido por finalmente conseguir falar aquelas palavras.

Kyungsoo corou com tais palavras. Nunca sequer tinha imaginado que uma simples frase faria seu coração palpitar freneticamente. Jamais imaginou que Jongin pudesse fazer um efeito enorme em si. Com o coração aberto, ele disse alto e claro:

— E eu te amo ainda mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela leitura! Até a próxima.


End file.
